


龙龄pwp系列

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Cross Talk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“妈的，赶紧地，再他妈不来，这条子就他妈要走了！” 

猫在一个离吧台不远的卡座里，张九龄捂着手机话筒骂骂咧咧的说话。捂着话筒的原因有二，一是这不知道哪个倒霉DJ放的这鬼吼鬼叫的 ‘苏苏，苏苏，苏苏喂苏苏，苏苏喂喂苏喂喂，苏苏喂苏苏’ 喂的他脑仁都跟着 ‘喂喂’ 响，自己说话自己都听不清个数，不搂着点儿声儿，保不齐这帮孙子假借听不着就不来了，二也是他得时刻警惕着吧台上那个大个儿的动向，万一那孙子要是在警校时候训练过什么顺风耳的项目，让他把自己堵人的计划提前听了去打草惊蛇就不好了。 

又催了句 “麻溜儿的”，张九龄愤愤的锁了屏，把手机往西装马甲的口袋里塞，塞了两下都没塞进去，又愤愤的骂了句 “这他妈怎么也是个假兜” ，又改道把手机往西服的裤子口袋里送…心想没办法，要想酷西服加西裤，不方便就不方便吧，谁让这套新街口定制小西装格外符合他现在专注打造的型男气质，而且一套身上他的那群就小弟就叽里呱啦的狂鼓掌，狂赞他形赛贝克汉姆貌比布拉德皮特，今天这卡劲儿的日子，必须先得气势上先到位，以便于过几分他踹那哥们脑袋让他下跪的时候显得更霸气一点儿。

想着，他继续转着双乌溜溜的圆眼睛，紧盯着吧台上那个男人，想象自己是一个等候时机随时准备扑上去进攻的小豹子，只是这猎物个头对他来说实在是过于庞大了点儿，又搞的他更像是那个在伺机而逃的狩猎目标。

要说他一个多少沾了点儿灰色领域边儿的夜场小头头，去主动找一个警察的麻烦他也是吃了熊心豹子胆了。  
不过没办法，他跟这条子的梁子结了也不是一天两天的了。一开始他碍着他大哥杨九郎的话都忍了，搞的这哥们最近越发的过分，屁大点事儿都得溜他像是溜孙子似的去局子里听训，虽说他现在干的这活儿就是个可有可无的养闲人的虚位，就算他三天不出现，这夜场也该怎么开怎么开，破音乐该怎么吵就怎么吵，保不齐连个发现他没上班的人都没有。问题是他面子挂不住啊，再怎么说他也是手下七八个小弟，名号响亮的’小黑总’。不信你出去扫听扫听去，工体西路一条街 ，打听打听谁是爹，德云迪吧谁最行，唯你男神张九龄！再让这白孙子骑着脖子欺负，他他妈就不用混了。 

于是思前想后，反复斟酌，又参考了张九南那个狗头军师的意见，张九龄终于在这个夜黑风不怎么高的夜晚展开了他的 ‘揍孙子行动’，先是假借让他来 ‘安全检查’的名义，给这孙子约到自己夜场，又求了几个平时唠的挺好老一起吃串喝酒，在慢手app上跳社会摇的小老妹儿们给这孙子一杯接一杯的送 ‘诱惑7号’，现在正一边吐槽张九南说的果然没错全天下的老爷们都一个逼样，别看那孙子平时老一副老僧入定，美国队长上身油盐不进百毒不侵刚正不阿正气浩然的样子，让这帮小短裙齐B，小豹纹骚性的小老妹儿们用红指甲一点，不也就把那些酒都接了吗？ 

一边儿还在心里狂骂张九南樊霄堂张筱亭他们这帮玩意真他妈都是皮痒了得他妈拿刮皮刀好好削削了，这都他妈快2小时了还他妈不到，就算是骑共享单车来的这会儿也给快骑到燕郊去了。那哥们啤酒都下去第5瓶了，他自己跟前的空瓶也摆了一溜儿，等会儿别说那哥们还会不会等，张九龄自己也他妈也坐不住了。 

正打算再给那几个瘪三打个电话，张九南就用夹克袖子擦着汗一屁股坐他旁边了。 

“老大。” 

“我操！你们他妈在路上车轱辘掉了还是他妈的开车开车突发脑溢血给一车人都拉火葬场去了？都他妈几点了？怎么现在才到？” 张九龄一回头先劈头盖脸的好一顿骂，然后才转头找另外那个。“别人呢？甜甜二哥芳芳老汉他们呢？” 

张九南一脸悲痛，就像是刚从火场逃出来的似的，先抓了小桌上张九龄的啤酒瓶子喝了一口，又擦擦嘴才说。“都来不了了芳芳出门没走好撞门框上了头疼的不行走两步走不动就溜达回去了老汉怕他自己一个人走危险就送他回去了甜甜怕老汉一个人照顾不过来就也跟着去了九香九良和九成本来跟我一起来来着走半路我们车跟别的车碰了一下九香那个脾气太爆了没两句就跟人家吵吵起来了现在躺车前面说什么也不动弹非得让人家道歉才肯走他那个体格我们也拽不动啊九成就留下跟对方车主一起劝他来着九良跟我一起过来走着走着不知道怎么的就唱上一剪梅真情像草原广阔层层风雨不能阻隔隔着隔着就自己跳着回家了就剩我一人了老大。” 

张九南说话跟机关枪似的哒哒哒一溜烟一个标点符号都不带，听的张九龄一阵懵，刚想到九香太生性了，三九腊月的天就敢往地上躺碰瓷讹钱，然后就只听懂这帮孙子都来不了了。

“我操你们大爷的！平时一说喝酒吃饭保准头不梳脸不洗裤衩都能不穿的10分钟准保到位，怎么一让你们帮忙办点事就唧唧歪歪磨磨唧唧的不是脑袋疼就是屁股痒的？” 张九龄气的直接从座位上窜起来，整个一个炸毛小黑猫。抻着张九南想让他从座位上也起来，说。“爱来不来，日落西山你不陪，东山再起你是谁？以后再他妈有局我一个也不叫！操！起来！跟我走，就我们两个也行，我还不信我就收拾不了那孙子了！” 

没成想张九南就跟条史莱姆鼻涕虫似的往卡座上瘫，怎么薅都薅不起来。“别别别，老大，咱别介了，你看我俩这小胳膊小腿儿的，哪儿像那能干得过那大个儿警察叔叔的样子儿啊。再出师未捷身先死，说出去让整条街笑话。”

“你他妈还会用上成语了？你平时那吵吵八火七个不平八个不忿的劲儿哪儿去了？你给我起来！我消息也发了，酒也灌了，今天下手以后保不齐都没这机会了，今天干得过也得干，干不过也得干，你给我起来！”

张九龄一着急，都直奔张九南头发去了，张九南左摇右晃，躲的分外灵活又从容。  
“别啊，老大啊，人家好歹是个警察啊，咱们一群混夜场的，就跟耗子见猫似的，跑还来不及呢，巴结都腿突突呢，咋还能上赶着去找人麻烦，而且我听饼哥说了，这小子一毕业就是最好的片区最肥的差，指不定上面有什么人罩着呢，这哥们不好惹啊！搞完他我们这一群人指不定都得进去，还有几天就过年了老大，我回家火车票都抢好了，别让我在局子里听着广播跟电视台倒数啊，我妈还等我回去跟她包饺子呢。老大。”

他们这一群人其实就甜甜一个比张九龄小几岁，其他的有比他们这个 ‘小老大’ 大快一轮的还多，天天老大老大的前呼后拥的这么叫着，一是张九龄是这片儿真老大 ‘饼哥’ 指明说要罩的人，二也是张九龄就是心思贼单纯一小孩儿，逗高兴了就眯着眼睛在肉脸蛋上笑出两道笑褶，这帮兄弟也愿意说两句好听的逗他玩，要是有哪个不长眼的想欺负他们这个 ‘小老大’ 或者把什么歪主意往他小翘臀打，他们也肯定不能饶了就是了。  
张九龄一开始跟张九南说要教训什么人的时候，他也还以为是哪个色胆包天的死色鬼，给出了一堆不着调的主意，然后才知道让他们这个小老大牙痒痒的是这片刚调来的新警官王九龙…别人谁都好说，揍警察的事儿哪儿是他们敢干的啊，而且人家这警察就是秉公执法的好人一个，平时给递根烟都不要，他们这一揍于情于理于胆子都说不过去啊…所以一听说是王九龙，这帮人就散的干干净净的，还踹了这事的半个始作俑者，张九南，来解释。

他说了这一通，张九龄也懂了。“我算是听明白了！你们他妈哪儿是有事！就是他妈的怂了！！！行吧，起开吧！！” 

说着就站起来往外冲，张九南赶紧一跃而起，抓着他两只手腕给人拉住了说。“你干么啊？老大，小祖宗，你要自己一个人去找那大个儿单挑？你这不是自己往火坑里跳吗？” 末了还像是个老妈子似的把张九龄挣的翻起来的西装下摆给抻平了，又贴合的盖住紧俏的臀线。

张九龄抽出手。“你撒开！”

张九南又去抓。“别啊老大，你这要真出了事儿我怎么跟他们交代啊。” 

张九龄这回轮着膀子躲开张九南。“拉什么拉，拉什么拉，我疯了么我找他单挑，我他妈等你们这功夫喝5.6瓶了，我去放放水。”

然后就扒拉开张九南，自己往卫生间去了，完全没注意刚才他跟张九南这一番 ‘撕扯’ 都让人看进眼里去了，看完了不轻不重的放下手里的酒瓶，悄悄的跟着他进了卫生间。 

“现在这年头啊，钱不好赚，干什么都得讲求创新，讲求精益求精，讲求与众不同。” 这是这趟gai的真老大…饼哥的名言，并且是他一向奉行的经营理念，于是这家夜店整个就让他搞的就跟个会所似的，连厕所里飘的都不是普通夜店的洁厕剂和尿骚味，而是一股在大理石光滑纹理映衬下高级香水的奢华味道。 

张九龄晃晃悠悠的进了厕所，刚要关小隔间的门，就看一只大白手伸了进来，还不等他做出什么反应，那手直接推开了门，带进来一个长大衣搭休闲裤，韩剧欧巴般高挑潇洒的身子，张九龄懵逼之中下意识的抬头往那人脸上看，直抬的颈椎得到充分伸展才看清来人的脸…这不就那烦人的大事儿逼王九龙吗？

“操！你来干么？”

那大个勾着嘴角笑了一下，说。“用厕所，不行吗？”

被拎去训了这么多遍，这还是张九龄头一回近距离看这哥们的脸，也是头一回看这哥们不穿警服的样子…他上次扫了他一眼…别说还挺帅的，怪不得一说让那帮小姑娘去送酒，她们都乐的牙花子朝天的样子。  
不过这往一个厕所隔间进是什么意思？知道了他今天的计划所以打算提前报复，给他堵厕所里揍他一顿？  
“你他妈有病吧？隔壁都他妈空着你进我这间来干么？”

说着就想推开那大个儿出去，结果那哥们像是提前就知道他会跑似的，非但一推没动，还侧身把门把手用身子挡住了，一回手就拧上了门把手，摆明了没想让张九龄走的样子，问。

“不是你叫我来你们店里的吗？怎么话也没说就要走了？” 

“我有吗？我什么时候叫你来我们店了？你记错了吧？” 张九龄这话问的心虚，说着又去够那门把手，不想就被人抓了手腕。王九龙抓着那两只不安分的小手，把人拖到自己跟前，让他撞进自己怀里，只能下意识的抬头看他。 

“发消息的是你们店里的行政，不过他明确告诉我了是你叫他发的。怎么？叫我出来还不想承认？是想告白又不好意思了吗？”  
说着把两只手都捏进一只手里，另一只手捏着张九龄的下巴，看他惊恐的瞪着一双小兔子似的圆眼睛，两边肉乎乎的脸颊因为紧张更显得圆润，哪儿有一丁点二十几岁小老大的样子，完全就是一个被坏人欺负了的十几岁小朋友。王九龙初时也不是想找他麻烦，完全就是因为看见一个貌似未成年的小孩出现在夜场觉得有必要多说两句，等到他发现 ‘那个小孩儿’ 比他自己还大两岁的时候，张九龄就已经是没逢见他必定撇眼刀外加咬牙切齿，连正眼看他都不愿意。王九龙一方面觉得这人怎么外里内里一样幼稚啊？一方面又忍不住觉得有趣，只要有机会就必定要创造点单独相处的机会，以求逗上他一逗。 

所以王九龙收到他消息的时候，还以为是那小老大终于也知道 ‘礼尚往来’ 一回，谁知道坐在吧台等了半天，喝了五六瓶他看见那小老大差人给他送过来的啤酒，喝的他都开始有点觉得飘飘然，也没见他再有什么动作，再之后就看见他跟他一个小跟班黏黏糊糊的扭在一起…王九龙忍不住挑眉，觉得心里翻出点无名的火气…叫他来，就是让他看他别人怎么打情骂俏的？

“老子是男的你瞎了吗？谁他妈要跟你这个傻x告白啊？你他妈也自我感觉太良好了，你他妈以为你是谁啊…” 

张九龄抬着眼睛看那白孙子低头看自己，总觉得那双眼睛里藏着什么洪水猛兽，吓的他本能想吞咽，只能扯着脖子骂给自己壮胆，又挣着胳膊想把手从手铐似的大爪子里抽出来。 

王九龙被他在身前扭来扭去的蹭的满身邪火，又觉得这小老大满足脏话聒噪的很，一低头就把那噪音点儿堵上，趁他反应不及，舌尖顺势而入，撬开张九龄的唇齿迫使他回吻。

张九龄被口间滑腻湿热的感觉吓的脑袋一片空白， ‘那个傻大个警察在亲他’ 这个认知半天才被他脑子消化好，彼时他已经被亲的满嘴王九龙的味道，才想着转着脑袋躲开，张着被亲的略微红肿的嘴唇猛呼吸了一下，忍不住爆出粗口。“你他妈有病吧？你疯了吗你？”  
然后就又被抓着下巴堵住嘴，这下张九龄使出浑身力气反抗，狂拧着脖子，手不能动，就抬腿朝王九龙档下踢去，可惜王九龙好歹是警察出身，反应速度比他快了不只一星半点儿，压着他被困的双手挡住了自己的腿，另一只仍抓着他的下巴让他扭不开，直掐的他下巴生疼，不得不张开着嘴任这警察开疆拓土，口腔自动分泌出的津液湿哒哒的从嘴角溢出来。 

直亲的他头昏脑胀才被放开，危机感让他顾不上什么尊严面子，两只手被人攥住一起交叠在胸口，张九龄可怜兮兮的向上看着王九龙，脸颊因为刚才那个吻正烧的绯红，嘴角的液体淫靡，眼角也湿润的带着点红艳艳的媚气，低声下气的求饶。“你要干嘛啊王哥，我哪儿做错了我改，您今天大人有大量饶了我行吗？我以后再也不敢惹您了。”

他不求还好，一求更求的王九龙觉得不做点什么都对不起现下这个状况。把一直在想方设法躲开的小老大又拖进一点儿，王九龙伸手进口袋里摸出一副手铐，一松手让那叠在一起两个金属圆环掉下来一个，又被条金属锁链的拴的在空中晃荡。说。“晚了。”

接下来的事情就有点失去控制了，张九龄更是彻底不知道他到底干了点什么才让自己陷入现在这种他哭都哭不出来的状况里来。王九龙二话没说就把他两只手腕抓到他背后锁到一起，三两下剥开他的衣服，西装外套，马甲，最后连衬衫也从名牌儿皮带的束缚里被抽出来。为了看起来好看又骚包，那衬衫本来他就只系了三四颗扣子，让那只白的发光的大手随便一扫，就乖乖敞开露出里面虚虚挂了点儿小肉，看起来软乎乎的纤细腰身。

“大哥，王哥，我求求你，您别闹了，您饶了我好不好？” 

张九龄这时候还觉得王九龙就是在耍他，又是从心往外的觉得害怕，忍不住又求。王九龙一手抓在他身后的手铐上防止他乱动或者逃跑，顺便也帮他擎住一部分体重，一手有点粗鲁的解开他的皮带，拨开裤扣，露出里面蓝色的内裤边，坏心眼儿的抓着内裤边缘向上提了一下，说。“还是哆啦A梦的，很有童心吗？” 

低头咬上张九龄的一侧乳头，用牙尖碾压过后，又轻轻吸吮。张九龄感觉一阵酥麻从胸口传出来，一时间不知道是震惊多一点，还是羞耻更多…如果是为了耍他，接吻也就罢了，用做到吸男人乳头这么多吗？而且，被一个男人吸乳头，他为什么会有感觉？？？？

王九龙没错过他的反应，又在他乳首上舔了一下，让他轻轻的跟着发颤，抬手用指甲抠了一下张九龄的另一侧乳头，说。

“挺敏感的吗。没跟男人做过？” 

“你才跟男人做呢？你这个死变态！你放开我！你放开老子！要不然老子叫人打得你妈都不认识你！！！”

张九龄骂着又惊又怕的向后躲，王九龙一手抓在他身后的手铐上，让他动弹不得，一手钳着他的乳头又捏了捏，还使了点力气向外拉，这下张九龄简直要压不住喉头里涌上来的呻吟。

“你这感觉不是很好吗？怎么这么不诚实？”  
说完就抓着张九龄转了个身，变成个屁股贴向王九龙的姿势。

张九龄本想再骂，无奈下一秒裤子被扒，连带他偷摸淘宝邮购的卡通内裤一起被褪到膝盖上，下半身一下子凉飕飕让他瞬间掉了点底气，而且身下一空尤显得屁股上方贴着的鼓包处格外火热硬挺，张九龄都不用多想就知道那处是什么，这下是吓的声音都抖了，带着哭腔骂了句。 

“操你妈你要干什么吗？” 

“到现在还不知道吗？真是可爱，要干你啊，小宝贝儿。” 俯身在张九龄耳侧说完，手伸进张九龄的腿间，在修长肉感的大腿上摸了一把又一路移到他丰满的屁股上揉捏，手指头有意无意的磨蹭着臀肉间的入口。

张九龄怕的抖如筛糠，奋力挣扎，却觉得他每动一下都蹭的身后的鼓包更大一点儿，只能没面子的扯着脖子喊。“来人啊！救命啊！强奸啊！”

可惜这厕所实在是高级，隔间之间也是水泥墙注的，隔音好的过分，喊了几声，什么回应都没听见，却挨了屁股上的一巴掌，啪的一声打的他马上噤声，小屁股上浮上一个指印。

“你叫，继续叫，叫一声，我打一下，叫来了人正好能欣赏你小屁股红艳艳的模样。” 

张九龄一想，他现在这个样子，裤子退净，衣衫不整，让人拷在厕所里猥亵，万一让人看了去，岂不是一世英名毁于一旦。

于是又不敢喊了，小声哀求，“好九龙，好警察叔叔，你饶了我，我再也不敢了。”

王九龙被他求的兴致更好，从旁边隔音自带的洗手池上挤了一大坨洗手液，扶着张九龄的胯骨，先涂了一部分到他紧致的菊穴上，又试探性的探进去一根手指。

张九龄显示被后穴上凉飕飕的感觉激的直起鸡皮疙瘩，后又被异物入侵感捅的害怕的想吐。随即屁股上就又挨了一巴掌，打的他直呜咽。

“放松点儿。” 王九龙说着转动了下手指，随即又探索着抠挖，感觉手指周围湿热紧致的让人想叹息，恨不得立刻提枪上马，干哭这个磨人的小老大。不过又舍不得他受伤，于是只能继续用手指为小老大服务，一指顺畅之后又探进一指，两指并齐，模仿性交的动作，一浅一深，一点点儿的转着圈的往那粉红的肉环里没入，插到底时指腹正好能刮蹭到肠壁上到凸起。

张九龄还是没法接受他被几根手指头操着屁股的现状，更没法接受他相当有感觉的事实，那指头插到他屁股又麻又爽，连小肚子和腿根都酸了，身前的小兄弟也亢奋的充着血。

背对着那警察，张九龄眼泪八叉的咬着嘴唇才能把最边的呻吟咽回去，想他活了二十五年，一直以为自己直的能去工地上给人当经纬仪…结果…竟然是个gay……而且还是被操的嗷嗷叫的那个……

精神一溜号，屁股后面的手指头又多了一根，王九龙人高马大，手指头看着修长，实则直径也不小，三指并齐把张九龄的整个后穴都塞满了，撑的括约肌充血晶亮，随便插到每一下都能擦着他的前列腺小凸起，有的时候是握枪握出老茧的指腹，有时候是粗粝的指节，还一下比一下更深更快。

张九龄被插的腿都开始抖了，眼泪流的更凶，小兄弟也一抖一抖的吐着泪珠，忍不住带着哭腔求了句。“慢点儿，慢点儿啊。” 

王九龙听了非但没慢，反倒插到更凶了点儿，次次都直朝一个地方进攻，插的张九龄到底没忍住叫了出来，整个人都失了力的往下跌。王九龙五指大张在他肚子上把他撑住，手上的动作一点儿没慢。

张九龄啊啊的叫着，又求饶。“您慢点儿，慢点儿好不好，我受不了了。” 

王九龙低头在他肩膀留下一个湿漉漉的吻，说。“你这感觉不是挺好的吗？你看，都出水了。” 

就好像为了配合王九龙似的，张九龄自己也能感觉后穴里湿漉漉的，流出一股肠液，润的王九龙的手指更加畅通无阻，抽查间还带上点湿淋淋的水声。 

老天爷啊，他不仅是gay，还是个天生骚0 。

边想着，边继续掉眼泪，边被插的一抖一抖的，感觉小腹里那股酸软的感觉越来越强烈，是男人他自己明白，这是要射的前兆，又觉得跟往常又那么点儿不一样，如果非得细说，就是平时自己动手撸前面最多就是爽的想叹息，现在是爽的他两眼一翻就要昏过去，就连下面那根东西都跟不是自己的似的，要喷出什么东西来。忍不住又感觉一阵慌，扭着身子想躲开几根让他欲仙欲死的手指头，喊。

“等一下，等等，我感觉我…” 

王九龙哪儿会给他逃跑的机会，他越躲，王九龙就抓着他操他操的更快更猛，直操的他尖叫了一声，双腿一阵抖，根本没用碰前面，就湿淋淋的射了一股热液，而且是持续了好一阵子才结束。 

等他的小兄弟终于颤抖着滴出最后一滴，张九龄的腿已经软的站都站不住了，全靠王九龙的手搂着才不掉到地上。王九龙这才抽出他后穴里的手，把滴着水儿的指间递到他眼前给他看了看，说。

“前后都出水了，你可真骚啊。手指头就给你插潮吹了。” 

张九龄这功夫脑子里什么都没了，一方面是前所未有的高潮余韵，另外就是： 我失禁了，我失禁了，我让根手指头给插失禁了。 

王九龙本来想帮张九龄先爽过，下面就该自己了，结果刚才一直闹腾的凶的人这会儿一点儿反应都没有了。有点担心的把人翻过来一看，张九龄这会儿已经哭的眼泪糊的满脸都是，看起来颇为触目惊心。吓的王九龙一阵心慌，这才反应过来刚才那一遭干的实在是大为不妥，赶紧给人拉到怀里安慰。

“怎么了？怎么哭了？”

结果不安慰还好，一安慰张九龄这会儿已经哭到眼皮泛红的眼睛里又涌出两淌洪水，边哭边说。“我被插尿了，被你手指头插尿了，我是个变态吧？我是心理变态吧？” 

说完哇的一声又哭出来，任王九龙怎么安慰怎么劝，就是仰着头使劲儿哭。  
王九龙一阵手忙脚乱，先是开了张九龄的手铐，又给他把身下身上的衣服套上，张九龄还在哭，哭的直打嗝，上气不接下气。  
还边哭边念叨。“我，我，我是gay，还是变态，还是个0，哇啊…” 

勉强给张九龄穿戴整齐，王九龙抱着他，手摸在他脖子后面揉猫似的抚摸。“嘘嘘嘘，别哭了别哭了，你不是变态，这都是正常的。” 

张九龄也不管，还是哭，直哭到缺氧，浑身都软了，直往王九龙怀里跌。王九龙又搂了搂他，问他。  
“我们先出去行吗？” 

张九龄哭的鼻头通红，人也晕乎乎的，还想着。“我不出去，我不要让人看见。” 

王九龙看了张九龄的样子一眼，哭的眼泪鼻涕的，原本板正的小西装现在皱巴巴的不像样，里面的衬衫扣子还不知道什么时候掉了一颗，整个人看起来都凌乱不堪的，的确不是个能见人的样子。不过他们也不能一直在厕所呆着呀，于是用胸口擎着张九龄，伸胳膊脱了大衣，往张九龄身上一套，想是包小还似的从头包到脚。他这大衣本来就长，往对他来说很小巧的张九龄身上一罩就跟张毯子一样，包上之后只露出一点儿发顶和两只脚。  
然后抱了人往肩膀上一扛，问了句。“这样行吗？” 

却没听见什么回应，权当是张九龄默认没问题，又安抚似的摸了摸张九龄的后背，扛着人就出去了……

……

本来王九龙还有点忐忑，万一他中途被人拦了该怎么办，结果他一路畅通无阻，只有在快出门的时候才有个人跟他说话。

“诶，王哥，您朋友喝多了？这么早就走吗？”  
张九南看了眼王九龙肩膀上扛的 ‘大包’，想说没看出来啊，这警察玩的还挺开。

王九龙微微一笑，没多说什么。“对，带他回我家，先走了，改天聊。” 

张九南也忙着满夜场找张九龄呢，打了个招呼就又开始满场喊了。“老大，老大！九龄儿？九龄儿？老大你去哪儿了啊？？？？” 

……


	2. 小老大 后续

坐在自己小公寓的沙发上，听几步远之后的卫生间里传来哗啦啦的水声，隐隐约约还能听到点儿水花响都压不住的抽泣声，王九龙夹了根烟，扶额叹了口气，心想自己真是造了孽了，怎么能让一个二十几岁的成年人哭成这样。

也就几分钟前，王九龙擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，才发现从他大衣里钻出来的人已经醒了，正坐在床中间一脸懵的环视房间，看见仅包了条浴巾裸着精壮上半身的王九龙的时候，忽然想起来了什么似的瞳孔震荡，然后下一环节依旧：两条小眉毛一皱，又开始哭。

“操你大爷的，你给我带哪儿来了？”

然后就是怎么哄都不行，说什么都听不进去，就是个哭，哭的直打嗝，哭的王九龙怀疑按他这个哭法，用不了多久就得脱水送医。  
于是拧开瓶矿泉水递给哭的肩膀一耸一耸的人，想让他补充点水分，没想到他还拒绝了。

“我不喝常温的，我要喝凉的。” 

行行行，凉的就凉的。

又拧开瓶冰镇的递过去，自己喝了口那瓶常温的，看张九龄两只手抱着瓶子仰头喝水，跟个什么小动物似的，小巧的喉结翻滚，喝着喝着又打上来一个哭嗝，手一抖，冰水顺着嘴角流了一脖子，钻进了胸口上的衣襟。  
张九龄低头看了一眼自己皱巴巴的西装外套和湿了的衬衫领子，不知道怎么的又崩溃了，抽抽鼻子，又憋出两行眼泪瓣。

如果放在平时，王九龙肯定会觉得一个25岁的大男人哭成这样不像话，不过放在张九龄身上就一点儿都不违和，只是让他觉得莫名可爱，甚至着了魔的似的觉得也许凉的真的更好喝，想去舔他嘴角流下来的水渍。  
只是这么个哭法，什么好人都得给哭成汪水化没了，王九龙拿走张九龄手里的水瓶子，瞄了眼张九龄身上百经蹂躏的衣服，良心建议。

“要不然你先去洗个澡换身衣服吧。”

于是现在就是王九龙坐在浴室外面听里面水声响，张九龄在里面顶着头顶的水花流眼泪。

张九龄一边哭一边也觉得自己哭的他妈的跟个老娘们似的，问题他眼睛里的闸和屁股里的闸一样有自己的个性和想法，说流就流说淌就淌根本不征求他的意见。所以他一边现在淋浴头下冲水，一边疯狂辱骂自己怎么这么娘们儿叽叽，还一边抽抽嗒嗒的嗫两个眼泪瓣儿。

没办法，晚上卫生间里那一场遭遇给他的打击太大了，简直就是一场人生海啸。

以前在夜店偶尔也能看见打扮的男不男女不女的小gay出现，每次就属他嘲笑的最大声，谁成想原来自己也是一个，还是个让人用根手指头就能操喷水的。真是风水轮流转，天道好轮回。心生路慢大坑多，谁也别笑谁坎坷。

现在别说他‘小黑总’的人设了，他这下连最基本的直男属性都没了。兄弟们肯定不会认他当老大了，小老妹儿们都得嫌弃他不够爷们不给他扒蒜了，都不知道饼哥和九郎愿不愿意继续收留他这个小老弟了。  
不过就算是碍着面子继续收留他，也肯定是会嫌弃他不够威风凛凛罩不住局面了。

在王九龙浴室这6平米不到的小格子屋里，张九龄进行了关于自己性向与未来人生走向的沉重思考…结论就是一片灰暗，他完犊子了，他的潇洒人生路让他傻大个的手指捅的天翻地覆，一世英名一骑绝尘无情而去。

想到这儿，张九龄用王九龙给他的浴巾擦了把脸，闻着浴巾上清新的洗衣液味儿觉得有点儿好闻，闻完马上又想：我真完了，我一个糙汉子都开始能注意到洗衣液味儿了，这是彻底回不去了。

忍不住又仰天流泪：操他妈！都怪那白孙子大事儿逼！

又过了几分钟，王九龙听浴室门响，一转头，就看见张九龄带着一团水汽从门里走出来，大他自己身形至少两个号的睡衣松垮垮的罩在身上，肩线掉在肩膀下面，袖子长的盖过了手背，就算所有扣子都系好了，还是从领口里露出一大片被隐约还冒着热气儿的水嫩的肌肤。可能是因为裤子太大，松紧带儿根本勒不住他的小腰，张九龄只能留了一只手抓着裤腰，看起来可怜又无辜。

脸上马上浮上两团可疑的红，伸手下意识的摸了下鼻子，还好还好，他脸上这门面的器官还挺给他长脸的，什么不该流的都没流。然后就看见张九龄没拎着裤子的手攥成拳头，两只圆眼睛也瞪起来，气势汹汹的往王九龙坐的沙发处走，脚下还分外用力，仿佛是每一脚都踩上王九龙那张讨人厌的帅脸上，直踩的王九龙心里升腾上来的那点儿小旖旎碎成？？？？？  
怎么的了这小老大这是。

然后就看着张九龄一拳头照他脑袋瓜子打过来，他刚歪头一顿开，又一拳又揍过来了。张口就骂：“操你大爷！都怪你！就怪你！王八羔子！你死去吧！”

哭不哭的，张九龄这拳头和打法多少还是有点儿街头小老大的气势的，王九龙左挡右躲，几个回合之后真还觉得有点招架不住的趋势，一个躲闪间，多年训练的本能占据上风，顺手就使出一个擒拿手，抓着张九龄的手就往他背后擒。张九龄气急败坏不说，刚想转身躲过擒拿，结果胯骨上的裤沿这时候终于支撑不住，整个滑下去缠到他腿上。王九龙家连他能条能穿的裤子都没有，怎么可能还备了他穿的内裤，于是他本就真空上阵的下半身这下彻底与这个世界和王九龙赤裸相见。

张九龄还没来得及自己低头看一眼，就被反剪了双手按在沙发上。被王九龙压着，张九龄还不忘骂 “起开！王八羔子！老子杀了你啊！”

王九龙在夜店被勾起那身邪火刚被大冬天的凉水澡冲淡一点儿，就被张九龄在身子底下的一顿连拱再蹬磨的又一身兽欲，忍不住都想直接就地给他解决了，实在是碍于自己有错在先，而且不能一错再错，才耐着性子问。

“怎么了小祖宗？有什么事儿你说，上来就打是要干什么？”

张九龄不听，还倔强但是无用的挣扎着想翻过来揍他。

“你说为什么？你说为什么？老子一辈子就让你毁了！”

王九龙心想他之前的事儿干的是有点儿冒失，但是也不至于就毁了他一辈子吧？不过这小老大要是打算拿这事儿碰瓷他，想让他一辈子负责，他倒是挺愿意走厅外和解的。

不过张九龄这一挣，别的效果没有，倒是把自己身上的衬衫都拱到腰上了，露给王九龙两瓣圆溜溜肉滚滚，一动就自己发颤的小屁股蛋子，还好死不死的蹭着王九龙的下半身，让他从呼吸都得压抑着，像是只野兽似的，压着声音说话。

“你要是不想再哭，就别招我了，我告诉你我可要忍不住了。”

张九龄不知道沉浸在自己的什么古惑仔世界里，还是换着花样骂脏话，左翻右撞，被人压的死死的还不老实，像条活泥鳅似的，王九龙刚才半勃的下半身，这下是彻底硬的像块儿铁了，恨不得立刻扒开那两瓣臀肉，朝那粉红鲜嫩的小洞操进去。

想着，他也真的跟着浴巾用下身顶了顶张九龄的入口，威胁似的蹭蹭。

“我可真绷不住了。”

直观的感受到王九龙不是在开玩笑，张九龄立刻被按了暂停键似的止住，僵着后背就那么又撑了一会儿，才趴回去，脸埋在臂弯间，又哭出声。

“我完了，没人喜欢我了，没人要我了，我以后怎么办啊？”

这一哭，跟之前的麻木流泪不一样，哭的格外痛彻心扉，哭的王九龙跟着心乱如麻，分外慌张，想劝都不知道怎么劝好，最后只能拉着人抱起来，把缩成一小团的张九龄圈在腿间抱好，让他靠着自己胸口上哭，听他断断续续的说他怎么跟饼哥九郎哥怎么认识的，在他爹妈都走了之后怎么受两个大哥照顾，怎么认识了一群兄弟，自己怎么想好好工作报答两个大哥，罩着自己的兄弟，他这下成了个变态，兄弟们肯定会嫌弃自己的blahblahblah呜呜呜呜呜。

王九龙先是搂着他抚摸他的后背给他顺气，看他头发还湿着，就拿了条新毛巾，一边听一边给他细细的揉头发，头发擦到不滴水的时候，也把张九龄的身世听了个七七八八。  
不知道是说这小老大命好还是命不好。反正的确是个性意外的单纯就是了，不由得又多喜欢了几分，甚至想给人扣在家里养。

扔了毛巾继续给小老大顺后背，说。“别担心，有这些反应都正常，医院男科都有这种检查，你就当你是做了个前列腺检查。”

张九龄哭的头昏脑胀，内心倍感复杂，按说现在把他搞的这么惨的就是王九龙本人，不过的确也是他挑事在先，现在这孙子又哄小孩似的搂着他好顿哄，这一顿温柔攻势搞的他都不好意思再发作，并且有种脸红心跳的感觉。想来想去决定说实话，张着双眼角红红的圆眼睛，抬头问他。“可是我还挺有感觉的，男科检查有给人检查出潮吹的吗？” 

问完自己也觉得不可能，说来说去还是觉得自己是变态。鼻子一酸，刚止了没几分钟的眼泪又开始流。

实在是哭的可怜巴巴又漂亮，让人忍不住想吻他的眼角和嘴角，实际上王九龙也是这么做的，这不吻还好，一吻压制了大半宿的冲动这下彻底按不住了，直接猛虎出闸，火山爆发，一开始还保持了几秒温柔的人设，轻吻了张九龄的嘴唇几下安慰他说 “没关系，一次代表不了什么”，问题张九龄脑子一抽，来了一句。“那要不再试一次。”

一句话说的王九龙脑袋里仅剩那点儿理智也让精虫啃没了，暴风骤雨似的把人压在身下吻。

张九龄哭的直懵，一开始只是觉得被亲的感觉很好，像是被人捧在手心儿里一样，不知道怎么的就变成唇齿被撬开，亲的呼吸都呼吸不了。很快身上的衣服就被推上去，露出可爱的腰身和小肚子，腿也被分开，露出几个小时前刚被开发过，现在还来不及闭合的软穴，正红艳艳的软烂湿润，王九龙的两根手指头很顺畅的滑进去根本没遇见什么阻挠，只是一进去四周湿热的肠肉就热情的迎上来，美好的王九龙根本忍耐不了，抽出手指直接抓了自己的涨的发疼的性器插进去。

“啊！太大了！好疼啊！拿出去！”

手指头跟真枪实干的大家伙哪儿比的了，刚一插进去，张九龄就扑腾着两条小肉腿喊疼，眼角又挤出去两滴眼泪瓣，王九龙也没想到他里面能紧到这种程度，只能暂且忍住冲撞的冲动停住不动，低头亲了亲张九龄的眼角。小声哄着“嘘嘘嘘，放松，一会儿就好了。”

又亲上他的一侧乳头，含在嘴里轻轻吸吮，把它舔的鲜红充血，伸手握上张九龄软下去的性器，有技巧的撸动，拇指按压铃口。

张九龄这身子敏感的很，没多一会儿就被揉的又软成一汪水，小奶猫似的发出点儿嘤咛，王九龙见状缓缓的摆动腰身，把粗大的家伙一点儿点儿的往张九龄身子里送，感觉张九龄湿热的肠道一点儿点儿的包裹上来，贴合着他的大家伙热情的绞紧。

“现在感觉怎么样？”

说着话，涨大的性器头部擦过张九龄肠壁上的凸起，激的张九龄腿根儿跟着抽搐，抓着堆到胸口上的睡衣，发出一点儿难耐的小声音。

王九龙权当这是鼓励，继续轻缓的插到底，再一点点拔出来，让性器把紧致的肉穴彻底撑开，再带出些晶亮的肠液滑出来。

这下张九龄的确是不疼了，倒觉得身子里被撩的一阵痒，小手摸在自己肚子上，但是隔着层肚皮，总觉得怎么也找不到想抓的地方，只觉得王九龙一抽一插间，他浑身都不对劲儿，一会儿酥酥麻麻，一会儿又痒的抓心挠肝，只想扭着腰让他顶的再快些才好。

忍不住小声说。“再快点儿。”

王九龙明知故问。“什么再快点儿？”

“动的，动的再快点儿。”

“我没听懂，什么动的再快点儿？你得说清楚了啊？是让我操你操得更快点儿？”

说着，王九龙又缓慢的一下一下动的分外磨人，张九龄一阵急喘，又羞又愤，怎奈人在身下，而且滚在床上哪有那么多面子可要，于是百转千回的嗯了一声，软糯糯的求了句。“求王哥哥操我操的再快点儿。”

王九龙自己忍的也很辛苦，这一声只叫到他心坎里去了，当下抬高张九龄的一条腿，手撑在他枕边，硕大的性器劈开湿热的甬道，大刀阔斧的操干起来。

张九龄的敏感点浅，穴道柔软紧致，仿佛天生就是为了交合而生，轻易就能被插的浑身发颤，还一股一股的渗出水来。

没做多一会儿，他的腿根儿处就被自己的肠液润的亮晶晶的，看起相当淫靡。王九龙的小腹撞在他沾着水的小屁股上，发出带着水泽的啪啪响。

“你里面太舒服了，又出水了！”

王九龙由衷感叹，他之前也算是吃过见过，男的女的都算上，也没碰到过一个张九龄这样的体质，一碰就出水，还紧的恰到好处，吸的他头皮发麻。

看张九龄的反应也很有趣，如果被操的爽了，就夹着胳膊，两只小手搁在胸口上，捏成拳头攥着王九龙的睡衣，小猫似的嘤嘤叫。  
如果操的痛了，就改成攥床单，仰着脖子小声哀求。“太快了，痛，慢一点儿。”

张九龄自己则是在绝望中体验极致快乐。操人和被操实在是差太多了，他不晓得只有他自己这样还是大家都如此。操别人的时候他只觉得很舒服，但是也很累，被操则就躺在那儿跟着摆摆腰就好了，快感却又是翻倍的多，身体里那个神奇的小点儿一被王九龙的大家伙撞到，就爽的他直哆嗦，快感传遍四肢百骸，只想跟着王九龙的动作一声声的浪叫。同时也悲哀的意识到，他绝对是个天生骚0没跑了。

不过很快他连这点小心思都没有了，王九龙操着操着又觉得不够，捞着他把他摆成个趴跪的姿势，让他屁股高高的撅起来，把被操的湿软的小穴露出来。  
张九龄本来哼唧的正爽，停下之后还觉得有点空虚和小不开心，懵懵“嗯？”了一声。

听王九龙答。“想摸摸你。”同时手伸到张九龄身下揉捏他平坦，但是摸上去才知道覆了层软肉的胸部，仔细的爱抚后又两只夹起他的乳头，揉的张九龄又泄出一股淫水，咬着嘴唇开一个“疼”字还没说出口，就再次被王九龙丝毫不见疲惫的性器重新贯穿，新的姿势让王九龙插得更深，几乎要顶到他胃里去。张九龄抓着床单，哭叫了一声。“太深了！”

后穴本能的夹紧，胸口身下传来双倍的快感，一下不住刺激，抖着小腿，射了一股浅白色的精液。

之后腿上一软，向下跌去，又被捞回来。王九龙抱着他的腰更深的挤进他腿间，正根深操进去。

“不行了，好奇怪，不要插了，要坏了！”

高潮完的张九龄浑身整敏感，随便一碰就刺激的想发抖，王九龙置若罔闻，只是专注的往他敏感点上撞。又抓上他刚高潮过的性器，跟着自己插入的节奏撸动。

“用后面可以连续高潮，别紧张，你感受一下。”

张九龄只觉得腿根儿和小腹里都酸胀难耐，下身和后穴敏感的发疼，又爽的他想尖叫，带着哭腔说。“不要了，太奇怪了，你饶了我好不好，呀！”

“再坚持一下，会很舒服的。”

张九龄看不见王九龙什么表情，只能感觉他在他耳朵边低低的说话，末了咬了一下他的耳垂，同时挺腰刻意撞了一下张九龄的敏感点，张九龄能感觉后穴里又有淫水流出来，沾湿了王九龙的耻毛，撞在他的会阴处，又疼又痒。身体里的硬器撞的又凶又狠，仿佛要给他小腹顶穿，逼的他眼泪直流。

“呜呜呜，不要了，会坏掉的了。肚子好胀。”

刚呜咽着说完，身体里的肉棒竟然又涨大了一圈，接下来的这几下操的更快，到底是在一股热流射进他屁股的时候让他受不住，两腿乱蹬的又跟着高潮了一回。而且这次的高潮不止平时的十几秒，而且射光了东西之后身体跟着继续抽搐。足足又在眼前闪了两分钟白光后，张九龄才找回点神智。

那时他已经脱力的在床单上趴了一阵，贴着床单的侧脸上粘了些自己射上去的精液，不过他一点儿理的力气都没有，只能一脸潮红满眼迷离的喘气，后穴本能的自己收缩，从并拢不上的括约肌里流出一股白浊。

王九龙欣赏一会儿张九龄小翘臀上自己精液装点出的美景，没忍住又揉了两下。

问“感觉怎么样？”

张九龄没吭声，只是把脸埋进床单里。

“感觉不好？”

不，是太他妈好了，呜呜呜呜呜呜。他是gay，他承认了，他是gay，呜呜呜呜呜呜。

“不回答，是没伺候好你吗？正好我也觉得不够，再来一次吧。”

“啥？什么？不是！我没有！”

……

当天晚上，张九龄哑着嗓子不仅叫了王九龙哥哥爸爸，还叫了亲爱的和老公，叫的太杂，以至于没注意里面还加了个“跟我在一起吧。”的问题，稀里糊涂的答了个好。

第二天他再醒，给自动关机的手机刚插上电源没多一会儿，手机就差点儿让一股脑涌进来的未接来电和未读消息卡的又关机。

张九龄盯着那四位数的消息提示，一阵惊悚，想来想去只能鸵鸟的在「9088最A」的大群里回复了个 「昨天晚上睡着了，我没事儿」

然后那条消息就被 「疯狗」一连串的哭泣表情包刷到了二里地外，最后只剩他自己的一条

「你昨天晚上去哪儿了啊？？！！老大！！！怎么也不回个电话呢？！？！我快要让他们骂死了！老大！！！老大你说说话吧？？？？你没事吧！!!!!!」

然后就是「一线天」的：活该！没他妈打死你都活该！

以及满屏幕骂张九南看不住人和张九龄狼心狗肺不回消息的揍人表情包，黄图和脏话。

直到刘九思问了一句：你现在在哪儿呢？我去你家找你你怎么不在？

张九龄心虚的回了句：在朋友家呢，一会儿就回。

烧饼：你还有不在这群里的朋友？

四漂亮：什么朋友？我怎么不知道。

春姐：是正经人吗？别又别人说什么你都信。

以及后面一长串人的质疑关心加脏话。

张九龄刚想编个理由，手里的手机就被一直在后面偷窥的人抽走了。

眼瞧着修长漂亮的手指头在他手机上点点点，敲了几个字儿进群里。

「男朋友。」

张九龄愣了两秒钟，然后原地暴起。

“我杀了你啊！王八蛋！！！！！！”

小老大发出一阵咆哮。

小老大 fin  
2020.01.22


	3. 我嗑了我搭档 x 他前搭档的CP

小孩没娘，说来话长。胸口刺字，自有故事。张九龄第一次知道有个神奇的软件叫老福特还是去年中秋节没过时候的事。初他的脑回路： 

福特—汽车—老福特—老爷车。

再看见微博里那小姑娘评论的余下内容：车，速来。

于是闲赋在家想了解一下古董二手车价格的无聊当代青年张九龄，点进了那个一排乱码的链接，并且链接套链接的欣赏完了一篇激* H * 肉*文，擦着口水的时候想：靠！现在这黄文网站都这么卑微了吗？还得伪装成二手车交易软件才有生存空间？ 

再有就是：这娘们可真辣！不过我怎么好像看见两个鸡鸡的描写而且这娘们还没胸？ 

带着满脑子问号重新欣赏了一遍这篇热辣无比的神级肉文，张九龄才发现…妈的，两人都是男的！ 

难受，恶心，反胃，起鸡皮疙瘩，这是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧。张九龄怒而删软件，然而只隔了一天…长夜漫漫，无心睡眠…需要又激又辣的‘二手车’ 拯救他无法平静的心灵，二次下载同软件的速度总是比第一次快的多，张九龄期待的搓手手，然而小圆圈划满的瞬间他忽然想起来：妈的，那个作者叫什么来着？ 

于是搜索总是难免的，可惜贤者时间删掉的浏览记录跟性冲动时脑袋里的理智一样干净，张九龄叹气放下手机，摇头甩顺一头滑亮亮的黑发的瞬间，忽然瞄到 ‘发现’ 页面上自动刷出来一张图片，个高儿的那个看起来眼熟的过分，遂抓过手机定睛一瞅： 艹！王大楠！

……

……

王九龙觉得，他师哥，他老大，他搭档…姓张名仲元艺名九龄的，德云社25岁相声专职逗哏男演员，不对劲。 

在后台，王九龙福斯摩斯般抱着胳膊摸着自己的下巴沉思，他有这种感觉好一阵了，毕竟同台奋斗七八年了，他也没怎么见过他师哥有这种抱着手机滚在沙发上嘿嘿傻笑的时候。最近他师哥这种智商下线的表现不仅多，而且越来越严重，而且还开始时不时的把一种热烈中不失克制，克制中不失猥琐，猥琐中不失期待的目光投到自己身上。每每都让他忍不住冒出一身鸡皮疙瘩，想问问他师哥究竟是怎么了。

可惜他师哥十次有八次会藏好手机，把自己笑的一脸荡漾的脸硬板成要在联合国经济论坛上发表演说的样子说没事，一次会眼角带泪的拍拍懵逼的他的肩膀说加油，还他妈有一次锤了他一拳骂了他一句 “渣男！” 

他：？？？？？？ 

自觉并无过分行径，实际上自打跟上一任女友分手，已经空窗了有一阵子甚至觉得自己的大雕已经开始挂蜘蛛网了的王大楠同学觉得自己分外无辜，而且为了表示对他师哥身心健康的关心，也是为了未来二人事业发展做保证，王九龙今天打定主意要问明白他师哥这反常的表现是怎么回事。 

于是弯腰，手撑在大腿上，王九龙用一个跟学龄前儿童沟通的姿势，抬手拍了拍张九龄的肩膀，问。“老大，你最近怎么了？” 

窝在沙发里的张九龄从手机屏幕上抬起肉脸，藏宝贝儿似的把手机按在心口上，警惕的问。“嗯？” 

王九龙小心翼翼的措辞，生怕触到他师哥最近似乎日渐脆弱敏感的小神经，问。“师哥你最近怎么了？如果有什么困扰的事要跟我们说…” 那种给人洗脑的线上传*销*组织更是不要进…

可惜他的话还没等问完，刘九思忽然从门里伸出个脑袋，喊了句。“老大，你有个顺风快递。说是本书，我要替你收，快递员说备注的必须得本人签收不让代签。”

原本一脑袋 ‘？？？’的张九龄“嗷”的一声从沙发上窜起来，喊了声。“这么快就到了？？？” 然后腾腾腾一溜烟就跑了，留下王九龙尔康状伸手对着他的背影，低头无奈叹气，转脸间看见张九龄跑太快忘在沙发上的手机，没来得及锁屏的屏幕闪着伊甸园果实般的亮光，那一瞬间王九龙仿佛听见了海妖塞壬的低语： 

快来看我快来看我快来看我…

他内心挣扎了0.01秒。

王九龙： emmmmm 我为了我老大的精神健康，我就随便看看不点别的……

……  
……

初看起来是挺雷的，满身鸡皮疙瘩的张九龄甚至想怒而摔手机，两个大男人搞什么对象？   
而且这CP的蒸煮不是别人，就是他自己的亲搭档王九龙 X 他搭档的前搭档陶阳！

不过张九龄从：这他妈怎么可能？王九龙现在跟我搭档24小时里12小时都凑一起，剩下12个除了吃饭睡觉还得刷ins修眉毛染头发，他还能有时间跟陶阳去搞对象？ 

到：我就看看它们怎么写的王大楠，嘿嘿嘿。

一路进化到：操操操操还挺带感！

最后到：啊！这该死的爱情！！！！

你看这青梅竹马的初恋人设，你看这激萌的身高差，你看这明明是一个公司，却因为不同舞台不同队伍，分隔两地陷入的苦恋。你再看这不同时空不同背景下二人命中注定的相遇和悲欢离合，你再看这个从中作梗妄图第三者插足的我自己！嘤嘤嘤，真是怎么嗑都好嗑！ 

张九龄从老福特逛到B站，从B站摸到超话，从超话又被指路回老福特，一番操作下来，张九龄不仅拥有了B站的一年会员，和老福特加了几十个文手画手太太的账号，并且微博CP超话达到了9级。 

张九龄一个直男混在一群小妹子里混的风生水起，无比赞同小妹子们的口号：嗑CP让人快乐！嗑CP让人回血！嗑CP让人拥有第二第三第四第五第一万七千八百九十一个春～

只是，他嗑的CP哪儿都好，就是略微有点儿冷。参与度1000刚出头，他挖地三尺的找，一共就翻到那么短短几页的太太列表，而且小冷圈里走一走，太太全是赛车手。北极圈里呆一年，AO3 Mature链接里见。对此他倒是没有太多怨言，就是想收个本子比登天还难。翻遍了88同城，鲜鱼和桃儿宝才找到一个退圈妹子出的本。

等他举着心心念念的本子，小跑着回了后台休息室，就看王九龙正对着他的手机，眉头紧皱，满脸寒霜，发现他回来了，就把一个他自己 X 陶阳的连载虐文举给他看。

“你最近就是看这玩意儿连哭再笑的？” 

……  
……

王九龙要他去他家谈谈，他答应了。因为王九龙说他欠自己一个解释，还因为他觉得舞到蒸煮面前的自己需要道歉，并且更重要的是，王九龙抢走了他还没拆封的 🔞本子，胁迫他必须到场。

王九龙家他不是第一次去了，闲玩还是磨活儿的，北京除了他爹妈家和他自己的断手Loft，王九龙家算是他第三熟的地方了，可是现在，张九龄坐在王九龙家的懒人沙发上，对着对面沙发上对他横眉冷对的王九龙，忽生局促，双手规规矩矩的放在膝盖上，乖巧等待问话。 

王九龙：“你是gay？” 

张九龄使劲摇头：“我不是我不是。” 

“那你看这些东西？” 王九龙把那书随手翻开一页，举给他看。一副上传到老福特会被光速秒屏，放到电视上就是一张色彩斑澜马赛克的插图映入眼帘。

张九龄：啊～ 我还没来得及看一眼的本子啊～ 

他眼带不舍的泪水，扣着牛仔裤上的破洞。 

王九龙又问：“这不是你买的？” 

张九龄内心：是！快还给我！！！   
不过理智让他只是正经点头：“对，对…就是那个有人推荐的…严肃的文学作品…” 

“严肃的文学作品？” 

王九龙面无表情的又翻了几页，如果张九龄没看错，他嘴角甚至还挂了几丝嘲讽的笑意。 

张九龄内心：笑个p！！黄色文学怎么就不算严肃文学了？！！！黄色文学招你惹你了？你嫌我本子不严肃那你还看！白嫖还事儿逼！！

张九龄表面：“嗯。” 继续乖巧等，并且伸长脖子试图偷看王九龙到底看的是本子里的哪一页，看咸鱼的简介说是黄暴的不能更黄暴车文合集，王九龙到底是看的哪一篇啊……露出这种表情？

王九龙合上书，问：“这书写的是我跟陶阳？”

张九龄心虚道：“对，对…” 

王九龙：“你觉得我们两个是一对儿gay？” 

张九龄赶紧说。“不是，不是，这就是同人文，都是假的，我知道，圈地自萌嘛哈哈”补完两声假笑，他继续说。“不能当真，这是圈内规矩。”

王九龙沉默半晌，才又说：“我不信。” 

张九龄：“嗯？”   
“不是，我真没当你陶阳是真的，你看我们俩天天几乎一半儿时间在一起，你搞没搞对象跟谁在一起我还能不知道吗？再说陶阳的热门cp还有桃林，你们仨三角恋，最后陶阳不一定选谁呢，当然我是支持你的，要是更搞到真的当然是…”

张九龄说的兴起，看王九龙眉头都皱起来了，才在嘴上比划了一个拉链。

王九龙瞥了张九龄一眼。“我说的是，我不信直男会看这个。”

张九龄：？？？？怎么又绕回去聊了？  
“怎么不会，你看我，张九龄拍了下自己的胸口，活生生的例子，我都混圈子混了大半年了不还是直男一个。”

王九龙又上下瞄了他一遍。“哦？那让我来试试。”

……  
……

裤子被扒的张九龄很懵逼：不是？他说答应了吗？而且是不是直男这事怎么测试？

怪只怪他自己一晃神，总觉得这段句这个场景好像在哪篇同人文里看见过，刚想质问王九龙：你是不是融梗搞抄袭？

再一低头两条腿就光了。北方冬天的世外很冷，室内却是温暖干燥，光着腿穿T恤他也没有觉得冷，只是觉得自己这造型有点儿像变态，忍不住向下拽了下衣摆，想盖住萎靡在阳光下的小鸡鸡，忽又发觉这个动作有点儿像是被诱骗的少男/少女/柔弱双性人，似乎是得搭配个咬手指的动作才算姿势标准，想着，他就这么做了，张开小白牙，眼带羞媚的咬了下食指的第二指节。

看挤着管软膏的王九龙仿佛被电击了似的身型一震，手上一紧，把那管软膏挤的满手都是，然后才眨眨眼睛回神，扔了那管儿软膏挤进张九龄腿间。张九龄也才反应过来：dbq！最近泥塑pwp看太多，入戏太深了！

冰凉的手指破开粉红的皱褶挤进肠道，张九龄本能的收紧小腹，把王九龙的手指困在第一根指节处

王九龙低着头，一本正经道“放松点儿，进不去了。”

“哦，你是要找我前列腺是吗？”

“懂的还挺多？”

“嘿嘿，那你看。我可是阅文无数。” 张九龄羞的脸颊微红仍不忘嘴硬，“不过没有用的，我一个直男，你怎么摸我也不可能…啊！”

正嘴硬，王九龙的手指头戳到他某个地方，一股销魂蚀骨的快感立刻蔓延全身，戳的他腰眼儿一软，吐出声浪叫。

然后才想起来咬牙关住满嘴呻吟，伸手去抓王九龙的手。“你摸哪儿了？别摸了别摸了！”

王九龙用空着的那只手捏住他两只爪子拉开，仍旧看起来一本正经的答。

“你不是说了吗？前列腺。怎么样？有感觉吗？”

张九龄想答：有！太有了！

纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。

在文里欣赏了无数次前列腺的好，还得是自己尝试才知道前列腺快感的美妙，那感觉就仿佛是深邃的星空里烟花炸起，赤道的海岸边海风拂面，夏日热浪里融化的冰淇淋顺着手臂滑下，满载货物的火车呜隆隆的钻进山洞。  
张九龄在觉得自己化身成了一股风，一束光，一阵喧嚣，一滴糖浆。

整个人软的快没了，就剩下身一根那个啥，胸口两个那个啥硬的像花岗岩。

操他妈，太爽了。  
张九龄内心泪流满面嘶吼，外表上最后一点儿直男的坚持让他像条虫子似的扭啊扭。

“别戳了别戳了，没感觉，唔啊！”

不张嘴还好，一张嘴就呻吟和口水一起想往出流。

这回他已经顾不得王九龙还什么表情了，就听见一声。  
“是吗？我看你都硬了，真的没感觉？”

然后一根命根子就被一个大爪子抓在手里，五指熟练的握住根部，拇指指腹扫过铃口。

真• 前后夹击。

“别！”

张九龄呜咽一声差点儿直接交代出去，哆嗦了一下，像是个初经人事的小姑娘似的夹住腿，伸手去抓王九龙的手腕。

“这地方不算吧，男人谁也受不住这个啊？”

“那行。”  
王九龙好说话的同意了，屁股里的手指也停了。张九龄刚来的及松口气感受，身体里那股怅然若失的空虚，王九龙就掀了他的t恤，低头含住他的一侧乳头。

“操！”

张九龄惊的骂出脏话，感觉王九龙湿热的舌头从他乳头舔过，带来一阵钻心的瘙痒，本能的让他想弓腰，就好像是想把自己往王九龙嘴里送。  
不过的确是等来了一阵解痒的微痛…他发出一小声痛呼，王九龙这孙子竟然咬他。

“你是狗吗？！咬掉了怎么办？”

王九龙没回答他，舌头绕着他的乳头又舔了一圈，接着继续又吸又咬。张九龄爽的后背发抖，又痒的抓心挠肝，  
推了王九龙半天没推动，改道去抓他的头发，说。  
“别吸了！我又没有奶！啊！操！也别咬！”

王九龙被怒抓头发才抬起头，说“是没有奶，但是能出水。”

“我他妈又不是饮水机，我出个屁的水？”

王九龙勾嘴角一笑，一直埋在他屁股里的手指头又开始动作，一进一出的插着他的前列腺，咕叽咕叽的发出些湿淋淋的水声，

操！还真是出个屁的水！

有了肠液的润滑，王九龙的手指头进的更顺畅也更深，下下抵着他的前列腺撞。

“卧槽！你怎么又开始了！“张九龄想怒骂，结果指尖一抵达，他那阵冲天的气势，就婉转成一声沙哑的呻吟。”啊～”

妈的，果然是太爽了。  
他想流泪，悲痛间，王九龙的脑袋又落在他另一侧乳头上，空闲着的手指头还不忘捏着他被咬的红肿的那侧揉捏。

这下三个“硬气”的地方都受了制，一腔自以为直男的硬气也化成了绕指柔。

张九龄抓在王九龙脑袋上的手失了力气，插在他头发里的动作倒像是压着他不让走。

仰着头发出声娇喘，张九龄又听见王九龙问了句。“这下有感觉了吧？”

张九龄真实的内心在叫嚣：有有有太有了！！！快继续！让他体验传说中的前列腺高潮！

嘴上就胡乱的答了句。“嗯！”

结果他刚说完…

“哦。”

屁股里的手指头就抽出去了，胸口的舌头也不见了，王九龙从床上退下去，抽了张纸巾像是‘九龙男科’的医生似的冷漠擦手指。

“你看，我就说看同人文的不可能有直男。”

粗喘着气，满脸潮红，下半身一柱擎天，马上就要无碰触高潮的张九龄： ？？？？？

“然后呢？？！？！”

王九龙正经道：“你看，你不是直男。”

张九龄看了眼自己的下身，然后又看回王九龙。有点呆呆的问。“然后呢？？”

王九龙看起来还有些不解，无辜道：“没有然后了啊。”

张九龄：……

沉默三秒，下半身的血液总算流了一点儿回脑子。抬起一脚朝王九龙踹过去。“艹你大爷的！你玩我！” 

王九龙眼疾手快抓了他的脚，还笑说。“怎么了老大？怎么生气了？是刚才的检查结果不满意吗？再来一遍？” 

张九龄一只脚踝被抓，另一只脚又踹上去。“滚吧你！小王八蛋！给老子滚！” 

王九龙捉了他两只脚，向外拉，给他拉成一个门户大开的姿势，说。“怎么还越说越生气了。你有什么要求，直接说不就完了。” 

抱着张九龄的腿，另一只手拉开自己的拉链，拉低内裤，一根勃起的白棒子立刻弹出来。 

张九龄盯着那玩意儿看了一会儿，倒吸一口凉气：卧槽！同人文里讲的居然是真的！   
老子不仅是搞到真人！还他妈真是搞到真的了！！！！ 

顾不得他多想，王九龙握着棒子盯着他湿乎乎已经被戳到软烂的入口，二话没说直接捅进去，  
手指头跟真枪实干的鸡巴怎么比得了。张九龄弓着后背发出声舒爽的叫声，才觉得刚才全身那阵酥痒才解了，满意的直哼唧。 

王九龙握着他的腿，整根抽出，再破开肉穴干进去，操的大开大合。   
没几下，刚刚就已经到临界点的他师哥掐着他的手臂，抽搐着双腿就被操射了。

“师哥你这不行啊。” 

高潮之后的张九龄气喘吁吁，王九龙说着，停下动作，给了他师哥一点儿喘息的机会，扯掉自己身上的T恤，之后握着张九龄的大腿又大力操进去。 

“你试试这样你行不行…啊！操！” 

张九龄话都没说完，就被根粗硬的鸡巴捅的话都说不完整。刚高潮过，他的腿根小腹还在酸麻，王九龙的鸡巴一通进来更戳的他酸痒难耐，只有那东西撞到他前列腺上才时才能搔到那处，给他一阵儿仿佛能窒息似的快感。 跟着不自觉的蜷着脚趾，摆动腰肢。

“操！太爽了！” 

张九龄喊了一声小黑手挠上王九龙的肩膀，他的指甲虽然剪的够勤够圆润，也架不住他这个挠法。王九龙被挠的直嘶气。

“轻点儿挠，真是猫吗你？” 

张九龄双眼带雾，腿张成M形接受王九龙的攻击，听完问题迷惑的 “嗯？” 了一声，说。“你的同人文里，唔，都是这么写的啊。啊～就是那儿，就操那儿。” 

说完又给了王九龙一下，给他胳膊上挠出几道红印子，还死掐着不放。

“你看的到底都是什么东西？” 

“就是你跟…呃，太棒了，对对对就这么操我…你跟陶阳的肉文啊。” 

两人 ’战事正酣‘ 忽然听见他前搭档的名儿，王九龙差点儿要萎，气的他这下力气没受，掐着他的胯骨发狠似的操进去，咬着牙说。  
“你这时候还能想起别人来。” 

“太深了太深了，受不了了，” 张九龄说着把手也缩回去，改抓床单大腿旁边的床单。又说。“没办法，每次看黄文里都是你跟陶…啊！好了好了不说了。屁股要操坏了。就是忍不住就想起来啊。”

王九龙抱起他让他把手臂揽上自己的肩膀，说。“那就想法让你忘掉。” 

张九龄以一个 ‘观音坐莲’ 的姿势整个人坐到王九龙腿上，被顶的肩膀一耸一耸的，还要捍卫作为一个CP粉的尊严：“不可能！我可以是假的，但是我嗑的CP必须是真的 ！” 

王九龙：“我也这么觉得！而且蒸煮要亲自出来发糖，锤爆对家的狗头，所以你放弃吧。” 

张九龄被操的头昏脑胀，然后才反应过来：瓦特？？？？？？？ ？？？

……

又翻来覆去的操了三次，换了不下两位数的姿势。  
张九龄趴在床上急喘气，稍微一动，两团圆滚滚的小屁股里就有粘哒哒的液体流出来。 

进入超贤者时间的张九龄忽然意识到一个问题：“你他妈怎么懂这么多？对家什么的都是怎么回事？”

王九龙拉开床头柜里的小抽屉，露出里面密密麻麻的本子。“龙龄圈热粮多太太勤奋又温柔，考虑一下，入股不亏。” 

……  
……

如果又回到最初的起点，记忆里点开黄文的脸，张九龄一定要记得给那篇热辣的‘车，速来’ 点一个赞，如果能的话，他还要再点一遍推荐，如果要给这个后悔加一点儿砝码，他一定要给那个太太再补一个三连。   
毕竟如果那日他没有搜索，哪会有后来的他难过。   
现在他只想趁月黑雁飞高，单于夜遁逃。可惜白狗醒得早，单于没跑了。

侧躺在王九龙的床上，屁股酸疼的张九龄哼哼唧唧，边哼哼边翻了一页手里他刚夺回来的🔞本子。 

王九龙手撑着头躺在他后面跟着一起看，问。“什么啊？一点儿都没有我们龙龄圈里的文好看。” 

张九龄嫌弃的向后蹬了他一脚。“你懂个屁！” 

王九龙被踢了一脚反倒很高兴的贴上来，头搁在他师哥肩膀上蹭蹭，又说。“ ‘有明月’，这本子名还挺文艺，一个pe黄本子为什么叫这个名？” 

张九龄专注的翻着书，心里狂吐槽‘妈的，这篇是谁写的？王九龙还他妈冷脸霸道君王，呕！太他妈OOC了！’ 随口答。“谁知道呢，兴许就是作者不知道给书起什么名随便抓阄选的吧。” 

有明月 . 完  
2020.02.08


End file.
